For Michelle, a sad story (Twenty one pilots)
by Tristin9531
Summary: Tyler mourns the loss of his father and the only one who can help him is his mother, but she has a dark secret that tears this bond of mother, and son. Based off the song "House of Gold"


_How come I can never understand her? She tells me that dad turned into stone, but what does that mean? Is he a rock now that I can play games with? Is he in the wall, wanting to get out? Is he that big rock outside? The one with words on it. It's right next to my mom's favorite tree. Mom goes their every night with a book and a candle. She always reads there for an hour, and out loud. Why does she read out loud? No one else is there, she is the only one.  
_

The smell of eggs and bacon took my attention. Breakfast, my favorite time of the day. Mom makes the best eggs ever. _  
_"Hey Mom."  
"Yes Tyler?" She has the sweetest and softest voice ever. She has never yelled, not since that trip we had right after my birthday party. I turned eleven. She set the food in front of me, and I took a large bite.  
"Can Josh come over tonight?" I said with a mouthful of food. "He wants to spend the night, he hasn't since my birthday."  
"I guess so, if it's okay with his parents." She had concern in her voice.  
"Thanks Mom! hey can you drive me there?" Mom shot me a look  
"I'm sorry son, but I don't drive anymore."  
"Why?"  
"Reasons. Hurry up and finish your food and go hang out with Josh." Even when giving an order, she still was soft. 

I finished my food and went outside. Josh lived over the hill, about 10 minutes away from me. I started to run, wanting to make it there as soon as possible. I really missed him. Our moms say that our friendship seems a little too close, but I don't see it. He has been my friend since I can remember. I know more about him than my dad. Dad was always gone, either on a business trip or he was working late in the office. But I still saw my dad. Every time he came home, and I was awake, we would always play. He would lift me up and spin me. I really love him. I wonder what mom means when she says he's "stone". 

I stopped running. I made it to Joshes house. I knocked on his door. His mother opened the door almost right away. She looked at me with shock, her eyes burst with tears.  
"Mrs. Dun, are you okay?"  
She grabbed me and hugged. She cried into my shoulder. She kept muttering.  
"I'm so sorry Tyler."  
"For what Mrs. Dun?"  
She pulled back and looked at me. "You don't know?"  
"Know what?"  
"You don't know that your dad died?"  
"What?" I said. Everything turned black, I couldn't breathe. I started shaking. I couldn't remember anything after that.

Six years later

 _I stopped talking to Mom. She tried to talk to me, but I would just shrug her off. I still cannot believe that she didn't tell me that dad was dead. Why didn't she tell me then? Did she think I was too young? Yeah well I'm older now, and I understand that he's dead, and you just couldn't tell me. You didn't have the heart to tell me. You are to kind and sweet, that you would never think that I could handle it. You never even planned to tell me. You left me to figure it out on my own. You never opened up to me about it. You still haven't. I don't know how he died, or what he was doing._

"Tyler." My mom's voice came from the other side of the door. "Open up"  
I opened the door. My mom was standing there with her work clothes on. She worked in a supermarket. She has jumped from job to job. She could never keep one because she could never be assertive. Could never fire or rat out an employee.  
"Mom." I said with a harsh tone.  
"Look son, sit down" she said. She walked towards the bed and sat. I followed. She took my hands.  
"Your father died six years ago today. And I think I'm ready to tell you what happened."  
"What's the point mom? It's too late now."  
"Oh sweetie, I am so sorry for not telling you what happened. I just couldn't do it. I wouldn't want to hurt you again. Please listen." She grasped my hands tight.  
"No mom. I won't. How do I know that you wouldn't lie to me to make me feel better? You hurt me so much mom, and I can never forgive it. I'm going. I'm taking my car. "  
"No Tyler please, sit down" I got up, and headed for the door.  
"I'll see you later" I picked up a duffle bag near my door and left. I got into my car drove away. In my mirror I saw mom, crying, next to dad. I pushed the pedal down. Wondering when I will see the place again.

My phone buzzed in my pants. It was mom. I hung up. I focused on the road. It was raining and I was not a very good driver. I had to pay attention. Where was I going? Josh? Someplace else to start anew? Why was I going? My phone buzzed again. Mom. I answered this time.  
"Tyler please come home! It's raining and you barely started driving! You are not experienced this! You could hit someone! I could hit someone! I'm driving looking for you! Please!"  
"Mom!" I shouted "Why are you driving?! You haven't been behind the wheel in six years!"  
"For you! Please come home! I took your dads tan car!"  
"Why should I?! You betrayed me! You hurt me! Why didn't you tell me that dad died when he did?! Why?!"  
Mom shouted for the first time  
"Because I couldn't handle the guilt of telling you I killed your father!"  
"What mom. You what…" I was no longer paying attention to the road.  
"Honey! I'm so sorry! I was driving, looking for him, and I wasn't watching and I hit him! It haunts me to this day! I never wanted it to happen! Just know that I love you! Please, I love you, come home!"  
"Mother, woman, devil, I hate you." 

Everything had stopped. The phone call ended. I hit my head, and my car stopped moving. I ran a red light going 55 miles per hour. I opened my eyes and rubbed my face. Blood all over, my nose broken. My car, totaled. It was ruined. I hit someone. I rubbed the blood off my face and got out of the car. I looked at the other vehicle. It was tan and a women was driving the car. My heart dropped. My stomach turned as I ran to the vehicle. I open the door and looked at the woman. Tears burst from my eyes.  
"Mom." My voice cracked. I looked at her body, a giant shard of metal pierced her body. She was bleeding everywhere. Her face was bloody and he eyes were open. Her eyes, so beautiful and blue. Bright with color and joy, now brought down to pale; ugly; painful; endlessness. All at the hands of her son. Tears washed her face of the blood, and the rain washed the life away. I held her body. Coddling it. Wanting to feel the warmth of her heart again. I grabbed her hand. So flimsy, cold. She still wore her wedding ring. Now what was once a beautiful, flawless ring. Was red. With death a plaster on it. Separation. Loss. Fear. I took the ring off, and placed it in my pocket. One thing that could not be destroyed even through death, was her love. She found love in anybody. Even the most evil of people. Even in the person that despised her the most. Her own son. I cried into her body, one last time.

1 week later

Many people were here for my mom's funeral. It was a closed casket. The casket was golden. For wish that my mother wanted. The funeral had come to an end and people were paying their respect. I went up to her casket. It had a beautiful picture of her and red roses on it. I placed two roses on the casket, one white and one pink. I pulled out my mother's ring and tied it to the roses with a ribbon. I looked at the picture, into her eyes. Blue. So blue. So clear, and clean. So full of love. I set the picture and cried. I put my face to the casket and cried. Moments passed.  
"You know. She was a very great woman."  
I looked up from the casket to see Mrs. Dun. Without Josh.  
"Oh Mrs. Dun. I'm so sorry. Where's Josh?"  
"He is with his dad. I'm her to pay respects."  
"Yes of course, I'll be going."  
"Tyler."  
"Yes?"  
"Do you remember you dad's funeral?"  
"No, I'm sorry."  
"Don't be. Well, I was there also. I was very close friends with your parents. At his funeral, you asked your mom where dad was and she said "Oh he's in a new house, but we will see him at the end of our lives" and you responded with "Are you going to be in a new house?" and she said "Someday." You just stood there for a moment. You then tugged on her dress and said "If you do get one, I'll get you a house of gold." She chuckled, but she cried. "Mommy, why are you crying?" you asked her. She never told you, but she said "Son, when I get old, and your father has turned into stone, will you take care of me?" And you said "Mom, I'll make you queen of everything."


End file.
